


The Baudelaires Next Adventures

by BlackOrphan



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, It's not as dark as its seems, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOrphan/pseuds/BlackOrphan
Summary: After the death of count Olaf, the Baudelaires are left alone on a desert island with a newborne Beatrice Snicket and no way to go back to the mainland.New dangers and new perils awaits them. Will the Baudelaires be ready to face them? Will they menage to reunite with their friends? Will they menage to uncover all the secrets that still envelop the VFD secret society?This story will answer all this questions. But one last warning, this is not a story for the faint of hearts.





	The Baudelaires Next Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first fanfiction and English isn't really my first language, so if it's not exactly perfect ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Any sugestions or advices are well acepted, so if you have any, write them in the comments. Now let's say a few things about the story. In this fanfiction Klaus is 14, Violet is 16, the Quagmires are 15, Sunny is around 4 and Beatrice is just a few months old.This fanfiction is based a lot around some of my personal characters and headcanons and tries to develop them with the canon story and characters.This will (hopefully) be a long-ish fanfic. Anyway I really hope you'll like it, so...good reading!

 

**PROLOGUE**

The Baudelaires children were standing on the shore of the island that had brought them so many troubles with a little Beatrice Snicket that was sleeping peacefully. They were staring at the horizon, thinking about what had just happened. With count Olaf dead they didn't have to run anymore. They were finaly free. Free but alone. Violet broke the silence first. “We should try to find a way to go back to the mainland.”

“You are right.” answerd Klaus “I just... I miss Duncan and Isadora... even Quigley.” At that Violet giggled a bit “I know, but I don't think we'll be able to find them now. The best thing we can do is go back to the mainland.”

“And then?”

“Then we'll see.”

After saying that Violet stud up and tied her hairs with her ribbon. She looked at the trees and said “Let's begin”.

 

Klaus and Violet worked for three days straight. They made axes out of some woodsticks and some sharps rocks and they took down lots and lots of trees but in the end they managed to build a raft. “Are you sure that it will bring us safely to the mainland?” asked Klaus.

“We'll have to try and see” answere Violet. “ _You're all insane”_ stammered Sunny. After that they all jumped on the raft and started to row toward a, hopefully, brighter future.

 

 

**Chapter 1**

Violet was looking at the shining facade of the bank in front of her, thinking about what to do.

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?”said a voice behind her.

Violet turned around and looked at Klaus and the two babies he was holding. The last month had been a disaster. They had almost died trying to arrive the mainland with their raft, and, once they arrived on land, they survived by searching for clothes and food in the dumpsters and by sleeping on the street (not that they slept much anyway). They went on like this for weeks until Violet had the idea to go to the bank where their parents fortune was kept and try to steal it. That was a “better said than done” idea, in fact none of the Baudelaire children had ever stolen anything and they were very reluctant about doig so. Anyway now they were there and they had to go on with the plan. “No, Klaus, I'm not sure that this is a good idea, but it's the only one we have.” answered Violet.

Klaus didn't look completely convinced by this but he nodded anyway. “So... now what? We go in and then?” asked the younger boy while they were walking closer to the bank. “Now we go in and we take a look around. We need to find a way to get our money back” retorted Violet. “It's not stealing, right? I mean technicaly they are our money.”That made Violet smile a bit.

“I guess you are right” she answered “Come on, let's get in”.

 

 

The bank was big and very crowded. There were people going in and out of the various offices and a big line of people in the center of the room.

“Wow! This place is big” exclaimed Klaus “How do you plan to find our money in here?” he asked looking at his sister.

“I don't know yet, but I think we should sit on the chairs over there and see what everyone does.”

“Alright” agreed Klaus.

They sat in silence and started to observe everyone. Klaus noticed that the security guards never moved away from their place and that there were a lot of security cameras. In Klaus opinion it was almost impossibile to steal something from this bank. This was indeed a stupid idea.

 

 

They sat on those chairs for what felt like hours trying to find a way to get into the caveau unoticed but there seemed to be no way. At some they got distracted by their task because little Beatrice started crying. Now I don't know if any of you has ever heard a baby crying but I can assure you that it's one of the most annoying sounds in the world; especially if you are in the bank you want to rob.

“Shh...Shh... don't cry... I know you are hungry” Klaus tried to reassure her but there seemed to be no way to make her stop. At this point the younger boy said to his older sister “I really think we should go” and Violet nodded in agreement. They stood up from the chairs where they had been seated for so long and walked to the door. Or at least they tried to. In fact they didn't have the time to arrive at the front door because they heard a loud bang and someone screaming “This is a robbery! No one moves!”. 

 

 


End file.
